undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Monroe, entitled Initial Contact. Issue 1 - Initial Contact On 11th February 2015, six months into the apocalypse, an emergency army message was broadcast on all '''radio frequencies. It urged any remaining survivors across Great Britain to head to several evacuation points, such as Monroe Shopping Village – a rescue point where the army were once based but had to be abandoned after it was overrun by biters. The army’s infection surveillance unit were able to monitor the survivors via satellite and radio, setting them missions essential for their survival. The broadcast informed anyone listening that whatever survivors alive after seven days would be rescued and taken to a global, tropical quarantine area. To survive, they simply need to avoid the biters. However, they are highly infectious and the slightest touch will result in death. A large abandoned shopping village laid nestled between two hills, somewhere in Scotland. A year previous, the place would have been teeming with life. Several shops – camping supplies, food stores, clothes outlets – in the village meant there were hundreds of staff. The shops all had to be entered from outside, all positioned around a central (now dry) fountain. Young couples would walk along the street holding hands and adults would push their children around in pushchairs, neither groups of people fearing for their lives. It all changed so quickly. '''Day One “''Drone surveillance unit detecting a survivor.” A female voice announced over an intercom. A tall, dark-skinned woman approached wire-mesh gates at the front of the shopping village. She quickly took note of her surroundings. Two biters that haven’t noticed her to the right and one that has noticed her on the left. Her situation was fine – nothing that she couldn’t handle. The woman threw her bag over the top of the gate and passed between two pieces of the gate, attached only with a pliable metal chain. Further along the fence, the attention of loitering biters had turned onto her. The woman ran while holding the strap of her rucksack with one hand, hair blowing in the wind. The dark-skinned beauty ran across the central plaza to a large building on west. It looked like it had been some sort of visitor centre. It was obviously where the army had wanted any survivors to go. Pieces of wood had been secured onto the windows and there were large objects blocking the door. The woman banged on the door, trying to push the objects away. It was no used. She gulped, looking around. The biters were still behind the fence. She was safe… for now. “Second survivor incoming. Biters have spotted them.” The female voice spoke. It was a young man with short brown hair. The man had come from the opposite site yet still met the woman outside of the centre. There was no time for introductions. “You aren’t gonna get fucking through here.” He spoke with a thick, Irish accent. She didn’t say a word, watching him as he grabbed a chain that had been tied around the door. The Irishman worked, threading the chain back through the handles. The woman quickly looked back over her shoulder. The fence was holding but the biters already inside the shopping village were approaching. “Fuck my life.” He almost sang, succeeding in loosening the chain. Slamming his body against it, the objects were pushed back and the door opened several inches. The woman bent down and took her bag off once again, crawling through the gap. He followed. Inside, the woman was already gathering items from around the room. She pushed chairs and a large holey mattress towards the door. “Move, move, move!” She ordered the man. He ran to the side, moving out of the way and eventually helping her. Several biter were approaching and some had already made it to the building, clawing on the outside. “Get anything, anything!” He repeated, pushing a filing cabinet-like object against the doors. Sighing, the woman dropped to the floor, putting her back against the main information desk. After removing his glove, the man approached her and outstretched his hand. “I’m Finley.” He introduced himself. “Brianna.” She told him, accepting the handshake. “I think they’re a bit hungry.” Brianna smirked. He smiled, shaking his head. The pair took a good look around. The room they were in was only small – only one exit which they had come in through. Words had been spray-painted across a lowered electric shutter that spanned most of one wall – ‘Safe! No infected!’ “''I have eyes on three more survivors.” The female army voice spoke. A man replied, “''What’s their position?” “''Approaching barricade from the west, but they’re attracting biters.” She answered. “''They need to get across the barricade and out of sight.” He stated. “''Will the barricade hold off the biters?” “''Not for long.” The woman worried. A somewhat elderly woman with glasses approached part of the wall that had already fallen down. Random objects like wooden slates and tarpaulin had been thrown down near them. A younger pair ran up behind her – a blonde woman and a man with curly locks of brown hair. “Be careful, Sylvia. That stuffs slippery!” The girl warned. Biters screeched as the three climb over the fallen barricade, the older woman requiring no help yet the blonde being assisted by the man. A biter in a pink tracksuit trotted towards the trio. “Go! Go!” The man told the others. The two women ran towards the centre, passing a large crate attached to a parachute as they went. Finley and Brianna’s ears perked up as they heard the women banging on the door. The two got to work at clearing the objects that they had tried so hard to stack up. The brunet hopped from one foot to the other, drawing the biter towards him. When it was close enough, he rose his foot and sent a hard kick to its abdomen. Once it was down, he sent the heel of his boot crashing against its skull. The skull cracked with little pressure at all, killing the poor young woman for the second time. “Hunter, come on!” The blonde screamed. Sylvia had already entered the building. Hunter ran across the plaza and ensure that his female friend entered before he did. As soon as they were all inside, Sylvia assisted Finley and Brianna in barricading the door once again. “Oh, my god.” Finely held his hand in front of his mouth and shook his head. “I didn’t think I’d find anyone here.” Brianna approached the blonde girl, “Hey, I’m Brianna.” “I’m Ashley.” She informed. “Nice to meet you. That’s Sylvia and Hunter.” The two others flashed warm smiles. Once everyone had become acquainted with one-another, the topic of speech soon changed to the army and their location. “So, you guys heard the radio broadcast too? From the army?” Hunter asked. Finley and Brianna nodded. “Are you two together?” Brianna looked at Finley and laughed. “No, we’ve literally just met. We only arrived five minutes before you three.” “Oh, right.” Hunter understood. “What’s you guys’ story, then?” Finley asked. “We were in a group.” Sylvia began to explain. “There were twenty-four of us, overall. When we first heard the broadcast, the group was split down the middle. Us three wanted to go, obviously, and so did a few others. But, the rest of the group didn’t like the idea – thought it was a trap set up by some bandits. We went our separate ways, eleven of us deciding to stay here.” “Needless to stay,” Ashley gulped. “The others didn’t make it.” “''What’s the status?” The male radio voice asked. “''They’ve cleared the barricade. Five survivors currently located in the hall.” A woman answered. “''They won’t be safe enough in there.” He argued. “''The biters are holding at the barricade. For now.” *** Two hours later, it was still only the five of them and they hadn’t moved out of the room. Brianna and Ashley sat in the corner of the room, talking. Sylvia, Hunter and Finley were on watch, looking for other survivors. “Sylvia’s son’s family came with us, you know.” Ashley told Brianna. “When we left to come here, I mean. Most of them didn’t survive a single day. Sylvia didn’t just lose a son that they day – she lost a second daughter and two grand-children. That woman is amazing. Her skills can’t be underestimated… She’s coped so well. God, I was a wreck when I lost my brother.” Brianna sighed, “Loss affects everyone differently, I guess.” Across the room, Hunter spoke as he looked around the room. “The army wouldn’t tell us to come here for us to sit in a room like this. Does this look like an army base? Of course I doesn’t.” “Yeah but the biters did overrun this place. There’s not gonna be much left after something like that, is there?” Finley said. “But, where are the bunk beds? The military equipment? It’s got to be around here somewhere.” Hunter span on the spot, looking around. “There! The shutter! It’s got safe written on it for a reason.” The well-built man ran over and tried to lift it. “It’s no use!” Brianna announced. “We tried it before you even got here! It’s stuck closed!” “''Initiate contact with Monroe Shopping Village.” The male radio voice instructed. “''Copy that''.” The female voice replied. “''Attention, survivors, do you read me?” The voice, albeit quiet, could be heard in the room. “What’s that voice?” Ashley asked. “There’s something in there!” Finley pointed to the cabinet that he had once pushed over to the door. Ashley opened the drawer and pulled out the walkie-talkie. “''Do you read me?” The man repeated. “Hello?” Ashley spoke into the object. “''This is the Army Surveillance Unit.” He informed. Ashley smiled. “''We’ve got eyes on you and we’re going to try to keep you alive.” The rest of the group walked over to her. “''An abandoned army base lies behind the shutter.” “I knew it!” Hunter shouted. “Shut up,” Ashley hissed, lightly hitting him on the stomach. “''We’re trying to find a way in, so keep listening to our instructions and, hopefully, we’ll get you through this.” The man advised. “''End transmission, we’ll be in touch.” Sylvia was the first one to break the silence that soon filled the room, “I guess we’ll just have to wait.” *** Forty-five minutes passed before contact was made again. “''Survivors, do you read me?”'' '' Hunter jogged across the room and grabbed the device. “Yes, we’re here.” “''A crate has been dropped with basic survival rations outside the door. This includes basic rations like chickpeas, kidney beans, pasta and processed meat. You need to get the supplies in before the zombies breach the barricade. Good luck, survivors. We’ll be in touch.” “You all heard that: let’s get to work.” Hunter ordered. Finley went opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He didn’t want to cause any arguments this early on. The men quickly cleared the barricade again. Ashley stood in the doorway, holding the doors open as Sylvia, Hunter and Finley, took numerous trips to bring all of the supplies in. Brianna stood beside the crate, keeping a look out. Sensing their next meal, the biters pushed harder against the gate. Their mouths salivated as they watched the meaty, delicious people. The gate rocked back and forwards; any more pressure and it would break. After ten minutes, the group were safely back inside. Ashley picked up a list of supplies that they had been given. “We’ve got powdered milk, bottle water, spam…” She listed. “''Attempting to patch through to the monitory systems inside the base.” The female voice informed her male counterpart. Behind the shutter was a large octagonal room. The frames of four bunks beds and one single bed had been scattered around the place. Camping mats laid across the floor and buckets were scrawled across the place. Folding chairs and a few armchairs were laid on their side. Rubbish loitered the area and different objects, like the torso of a dummy. There was a raised platform in the middle connected to stairs that lead up to a balcony area. The balcony area lead off to a camping toilet and an army communications room. “''Biters drove us out of here three months ago.” The male voice asked. “Is there anything functioning? What’s the status inside?” “''Affirmative. Conditions are basic but liveable.” The woman replied. “''We can monitor them more closely inside via the communications room.” “''They must gain access.” He insisted. “''Zombies will be all over the food hall in less than an hour''.” “''Copy that.” She agreed. “''Attempting to locate shutter key code.” Meanwhile, Sylvia, was on watch, had spotted something. “Someone’s coming this way, I think!” She shouted. “Registering two survivors approaching the compound from the North-West.” The female radio voice told her superior.'' “''Biter activity is high. They need to be fast.” Two men sprinted down the hill, running towards the shopping village. Behind them, a dozen biters followed. The collective groans of the monsters had alerted the other zombies near the village, getting their attention on the men too. These men couldn’t be more opposite. One of the men was bald and older, with several distinct wrinkles across his head. He wore a large, cream jacket. The other person was younger, around seventeen, and wearing a long-sleeved jumper with a body-warmer and a jacket. The two approached the corner of the fence, where a pipe led through. The older man allowed the teenager to crawl through first, covering the entrance with a few tires when he finally entered. There were now a huge amount of zombies banging on the gate. It couldn’t hold for much longer. The pair, sticking together, ran towards the entrance to the hall. The other survivors had already cleared the doors. The teenager collapsed to the floor when he got inside, breathing heavily. Ashley approached him slowly. “Are you okay?” She asked. “I’m Ashley.” He turned onto his back and smiled. “Hey, I’m Scott.” She grabbed his hand helped him back to his feet. The older man, revealed to be called Neil, was introducing himself to the rest of the group. “Is this everyone? Just the seven of us?” He asked. “It’s just that I expected more, being an army base an all.” “Well…” Sylvia shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was only us seven left in the country.” “Do you know him?” Brianna asked, pointing to Scott. “No. We meet just down the road.” Neil explained. “Corr, that was lucky.” Brianna shook her head. *** “''With this sudden influx of biters, the barricade will be going down very soon''.” The female voice informed. “''They need to get behind that shutter. Now! Get to work on it!” The male replied. “''Key located. And there are two more survivors coming. I’ll patch through the PA systems and alert them of the key’s location.” The female informed. Category:Monroe Category:Monroe Issues Category:Issues